7 Things
by TrinaJoe
Summary: 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. After their messy break up, how will Rose tell Scorpius about her true feelings. I suck at summaries but please read.


I closed my eyes and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. I took a deep breath and opened them to see him standing there looking very confused.

"This is awkward." I finally said.

"Yeah." he responded shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But," I added, "it just has to be said. Even though I probably shouldn't, I have something to tell you."

_I probably shouldn't say this_

"What is it?" he asked me being his impatient self.

I took another shakey breath and stated, "God, I don't know why I'm so nervous about this." I covered my face with my hands and sighed.

_But at times I get so scared_

"I've just…" I trailed off.

"Just what?" you could tell he was getting annoyed as he ran his fingers threw his platinum blonde hair.

"I've just been thinking about that one time, you know, when we were kind of, I guess, together-ish."

"Yeah…"

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared _

"We were good together weren't we?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered quickly. "The best."

"But…we're not, I mean, you know, together anymore."

"Yeah…"

_It was awesome but we lost it_

"I still care…" I whispered quietly.

"Really?" he was truly surprised.

"Yeah…I mean…how could I not?"

"I do to…you know…care."

"I know." I responded too quickly, and then added, "At least I always hoped I did."

_Its not possible for me to care_

I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up and stared into the sky. He followed my gaze and jumped when that same something hit him right between his eyes. We both started laughing just like we use to.

Within minutes it was pouring down rain, but we didn't move an inch from our seats in the Quidditch stands.

_And now we're standing in the rain_

"I have to tell you something." I stated quietly.

"What is it?" he asked in that sweet almost silent tone that I hadn't hear in weeks.

"I have to tell you this because everything is going to stay the same if I don't and I think you need to know."

"You know you can tell me anything," he said kindly, "just take a deep breath and say it."

_But nothing ever gunna change until you hear, my dear_

"I made a list." I told him with more confidence.

He was intrigued, "A list of what?"

"A list of seven things…" the rest of what I said was incoherent.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"..things..." I sad slowly.

"Oh." he looked extremely surprised.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and began.

_The seven things I hate about you_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Oh you_

"Number one: You…are unbelievably vain-"

"No I am not!" he interrupted.

"Let me finish." I hissed and he backed off. "You are so unbelievably vain that it makes me just want to slap you across your pretty little face of yours sometimes."

"You think my face is pretty?" he asked smugly.

"Shut up, and don't try to get me off topic again."

_Your vain_

"Number two: Your silly little mind games."

"I do not play mind games!"

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" I asked menacingly. He stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

"I swear you just like to mess with people. I mean one day your all cool with me and the next you hate my freaking guts!" I closed my eyes and took another angry breath.

_Your games_

"Number three: You are extremely insecure."

"I am n-"

"LET ME FINISH!" I yelled.

"You might not even realize it, but you always pick on the people who have something that you don't have."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like Lorcan."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"The seeker position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team that you tried out for in second year but didn't get it and now you're a chaser just like me."

"Oh…"

_Your insecure _

"Number four: One minute you love me, and the next you like Erica Zabini."

He had no comment for this one which made me want to cry even more.

_You love me…_

_You like her_

"Number five: You know exactly how to make me laugh," he smiled at this, "but you can make me cry in a half a second." Once again, he had nothing to say so I continued, "I just which I knew which side was stronger."

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

"Number six: Your friends are complete pricks, they are such jerks that, I believe, you hang out with them to lower your own self confidence."

"That's ridiculous." he said angrily.

"Oh that's not he worst of it." I shook my head. "Sometimes, you even act just like them…and it makes me feel like someone just stabbed me in the chest."

He opened his mouth to say something again but closed it almost immediately and just looked at me sympathetically.

_Your friends_

_They're jerks _

_When you act like them _

_Just know it hurts_

"And Number seven:" I closed my eyes to get rid of the tears welling up in my eyes.

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do…_

"Y-you-you…"

"I what?"

"You make it so that I can't not love you." his eyes went wide.

_You make me love you_

Why isn't he talking?

I knew this was a bad idea.

His beautiful, grey eyes make him look like a deer in head lights but he doesn't say a word.

I just fidget and play with the hem of my skirt.

_It's awkward and it's silent _

Why isn't he saying anything?

Why isn't he apologizing?

It was never my fault. He should be so sorry that he broke my heart.

_As I wait for him to say _

_What I need to hear now _

_Your sincere apology _

I knew that he had said sorry before, but he never meant it.

I just knew he didn't.

_When you mean it I'll believe it_

I remember when he sent me a letter in the morning post telling me how sorry he was.

I threw it away.

_If you text it_

_I'll delete it_

_Lets be clear_

I was not going to be the one crawling back to him.

This was a bad idea.

I stood up to walk away but by the seventh step I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I looked up into the eyes that I knew and loved.

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here._

The list ran threw my mind again.

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Your vain_

_Your games _

_Your insecure_

_You love me you like her_

_You make me laugh _

_You make me cry _

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends _

_They're jerks _

_When you act like them _

_Just know it hurt _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"Is there…a list of all the good things?"

I giggled quietly with the tears running freely down my face, "That would take a whole lot of parchment."

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

"You can tell me…you know…seven of your favorites…if you want to." he said nervously.

"I guess I could tell you…if you really want me to." I said slyly.

"Oh believe me, I do." I smiled.

_I probably should mention_

_The seven that I like_

I took a deep breath and quickly thought through all of the great things running around in my mind.

_The seven tings I like about you_

"First: your hair." I said as I ran my fingers through it with one hand and put the other on the back of his neck.

"What about it?" he asked, his breathing becoming uneven.

"Well the color, how soft it is, and the smell." I inhaled deeply through my nose.

"What does it smell like?"

"Peppermint." I whispered in his ear and he gasped.

_Your hair_

"And second: your eyes."

He smiled as he looked into my own.

"What about them?" he was enjoying this game.

I smiled too, "The color for one."

"Oh you like grey?" he joked.

"Only on some people." I played along.

"Well," he said dramatically, "I am honored to be one of those people…What else?"

"How they shimmer in the sun, and the way I feel like if I look into them for too long they look like they're reading my soul like a book, like now for instance."

_Your eyes_

"Third: those old pair of worn out and faded, muggle jeans."

"The ones with the holes in the knees?" he asked. I nodded. "That you wrote on when I wasn't looking?" I remembered that day when I wrote 'I love you' on the back pocket. I smiled and nodded.

"That you still wear." he was the one nodding this time.

_Your old levis_

"Fourth: how when you would kiss me, I couldn't think about anything else for hours."

He looked down and blushed.

_When we kiss_

_I'm hypnotized _

"Fifth: how you know exactly how to make me laugh, but you can make me cry in half a second." I smiled triumphantly.

He looked confused, "But I thought you hated that about me?"

"I do," he looked at me like I was crazy, "But I love it at the same time because it makes me feel like you know every little thing about me."

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

"Sixth:" I grabbed his had, "When you hold my hand, and you lace your fingers through mine," and he did just that, "and I feel like nothing can go wrong."

_Your hands in mine _

_When we're intertwined _

_Everything's alright_

"I want to be with you again." he said suddenly.

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Only if it's the real you."

_I wanna be with the one I know_

"And number seven?" he asked.

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do_

"Seven:" I responded, "is how you make it so that I can't not love you."

And then he kissed me more passionately than he had ever kissed me before, and I kissed him back with just as much, if not more, love.

_You make me love you_


End file.
